1. Field of ohe Invention
The present invention relates to novel thiophenesulfonamide compounds and salts thereof, herbicidal compositions containing them as active ingredients, and a process for their production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sulfonamide compounds having a thiophene ring are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,120,691, 4,169,719, 4,398,939 and 4,521,597. However, in these compounds, the thiophene ring is either unsubstituted or substituted by an alkyl group, an alkoxy group or a trifluoromethyl group. Whereas, the thiophenesulfonamide compounds of the present invention are characterized in that the thiophene ring has a halogenoalkoxyalkyl group, and thus they are substantially different from the above-mentioned sulfonamide compounds in their chemical structure.